vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyle and Ken Katayanagi
|-|The Twins = |-|Robot-01 = |-|Super Fighting Robot = Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, likely 9-A | At least 9-B, likely 9-A | At least 9-B, likely 9-A Name: Kyle Katayanagi and Ken Katayanagi Origin: Scott Pilgrim Gender: Both Male Age: Unknown Classification: Humans Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Minor Toon Force, Expert martial artist, Genius-level intellect (Masters of Robotics, very good strategists, built instruments with destructive sound waves and Ice manipulation), Energy Manipulation when together Attack Potency: Wall level, likely Small Building level (Superior to Roxie Richter. Knocked Scott Pilgrim off his feet but he had a hangover and beat them very easily once fighting seriously) | At least Wall level, likely Small Building level (Were a moderate challenge for Scott) | At least Wall level, likely Small Building level (Put up a big fight against Scott after he had obtained the Power of Love) Speed: Subsonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Wall level, likely Small Building level | At least Wall level, likely Small Building level | At least Wall level, likely Small Building level Stamina: Superhuman | Unknown | Unknown (Would depend on its power supply) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with Double-team attacks | Standard melee range, several metres with Laser Cannon | Several metres by sheer size, much higher with weaponry Standard Equipment: Several robots (Robot-01 and others), Keyboards | Laser cannon, Forcefield | Missiles, Flame-throwers Intelligence: Geniuses, notably in the area of robotics, being award-winning Roboticists, and machinery. Also experts on strategy, emotional manipulation and martial arts. Weaknesses: Rely on robots to do most of the fighting. Considerably weaker when fighting apart from each other. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Twin-Link:' The twins lock arms together to become stronger and do double-team attacks. These are: **'Double Hurricane Kick:' While their arms are locked, the twins spin around quickly back-to-back with their legs outstretched to kick the opponent. The attack produces "Yin-Yang" energy from the twins' feet and a Yin-Yang disc of energy. **'Simul-Punch:' The twins punch at the same time as their fists turn into dragon's heads made from "Yin-Yang" energy before turning into a spinning Yin-Yang disc of energy. **'Revival Technique:' If one of the twins is unconscious/dead, the other can revive him by placing his hand next to him and producing spinning "Yin-Yang" energy balls. *'Keyboards:' The twins use their keyboards to create destructive sound waves. *'Snow Dragons:' The twins summon two Snow Dragons by manipulating snow with their keyboards. They can breathe a powerful mist attack. *'Robots:' The twins built multiple robots which they use in fights. Their most iconic ones include: **'Robot-01:' The twin's first and most prominent robot. Still packs a punch despite being the smallest and weakest of their arsenal. ***'Laser Cannon:' Robot-01's arm turns into an arm-cannon and it fires a laser from it. ***'Forcefield:' Robot-01 produces a forcefield to protect himself from enemy attacks. **'Super Fighting Robot:' The Twins' biggest and most powerful robot which they pilot themselves. ***'Flamethrower:' SFR uses a flamethrower from its mouth to produce a stream of fire. ***'Missiles:' SFR sends out dozens of missiles. ***'Super Laser:' SFR sends out a huge, powerful laser from its eye. Key: Together | Most Robots | Super Fighting Robot Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Scott Pilgrim Category:Technology Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Ice Users Category:Antagonists Category:Musicians Category:Geniuses Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Humans Category:Robots Category:Tier 9